


Where Changes Might Take Us

by buckythepresident



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, High honor online character, Mystery, Outlaws, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption (2010), Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Western, arthur/online character, no TB, online character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckythepresident/pseuds/buckythepresident
Summary: Flo Roberts joins the gang in their ventures, raising confusion and some change of heart with her righteousness. *high honor online character*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Flo (Florence Roberts) is based on the protagonist of RDR2 online story and therefore her past of escaping prison and working with Mistress is mostly canon. This fanfic starts in chapter 2 of the story mode so mild spoilers ahead for anyone who didn't play the game that far yet.

"I see right through you, mister Morgan, through your manly temperament and rude attitude." She laughs tightening the saddle. „I'd have to be blind and deaf otherwise!"

„What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur is right next to her, struggling to relax his arms so he shifts between crossing them over chest or resting against hips.

Florence lifts herself up on the horse. „You can't keep control of everything just 'cause you think your way is best way of handlin' business. I thought gangs have more than one outlaw, but here is you, doing everyone's dirty work for them."

He shakes his head at the ground aware he's to forget about a whole damn day of peace and quiet only to have her along on the road. The two leave the camp and he takes the lead through the forest, not exchanging a single word with the gang's newcomer who should've stayed at the camp.

Mid-morning they're halfway through the mist and Flo's persistent humming starts to infuriate Arthur. He sighs his faint voice cracking, but she only hums louder and clearly on purpose. He slows the horse down and takes his hat off once riding next to her, trying to look polite.

„How'd you end up with us, uh-" he snaps his fingers and looks away pretending he can't remember her name.

„You sayin' Hosea didn't tell you?" She chuckles feeling important. „That definitely explains your behavior. Ol' bastard really does know how to keep a secret."

„Secret?"

„It's a strange feeling, not knowing stuff, ain't it?" She teases; being excluded from something makes him tick and she knows it now.

„Miss Florence," he obstructs the narrow, gravel path upsetting her horse. „you don't need to know how much this gang means to me, but you should know that I'll do anything to protect them."

„I figured that much."

„There you go again! Again with the irony! Like you know something I don't!"

„Well I do-"

„Will it hurt to tell me then?!"

„It seemed like Hosea trusts you and I thought you'd know by now." She gently scratches her nose. „But if he ain't done it yet, you best not think I'll do it for him. 'Cause I won't. It ain't my place."

„Well maybe he forgot!" He urges, spreading his arms physically wanting the information, afraid of what she might know.

„I don't think so, not this." She glances behind them to make sure no one's coming. „You seem a good man but you outta have someone to look out for ya." Florence sighs and takes the lead through slippery pathway.

Arthur brainstorms before they reach a vast field and temperature rises along with the Sun. What information did she give Hosea that's of such delicate importance not even he's allowed to know?

„Hosea is like a father to me." he stubbornly admits. „Whatever he knows and refuses to share with me is probably dangerous for all of us."

„Exactly what I was sayin' earlier! You need to know and you need to deal with it because you know best how to, isn't it?"

„I get you ain't sayin' shit to me but if somethin' happens to him, I'll blame you."

„Of course you will." She frowns looking at her pocket watch. „So the Bell guy, the Blondie. How'd he end up with you?"

Arthur can't help but grin at the nickname he's definitely implementing in his vocabulary but it's not good enough to get her off the hook. „Oh so we're just gonna continue like nothin' happened huh?"

Florence ignores him and gallops with the horse off the path and towards a low hill with a view on the valley they are about to go through, making sure they don't stumble upon any trouble. Arthur shouts after her twice before seriously considering to leave on his own. Once she gets off her horse, he decides to approach.

„I met him once before, back while I was workin' with Sean." She frustratingly runs hand through her hair, reminiscing of the first time she met Micah. „He, uhm, assaulted this girl we saved from wrongful hanging. He's only alive 'cause Sean stopped me from shootin' his goddamn face off."

„So why are you coming along to his rescue?"

""Hosea told me to. He has his reasons and if he ain't sharing 'em with you, then I ain't either."

Arthur tilts his head at her. „Woman, I feel like you're only gonna get us in trouble."

„I won't. It'll all make sense to you and hopefully I won't be a bother after that." Flo smiles climbing back on the horse after a stretch, pulling out a cigarette.

„Hopefully." He responds, rubbing his chin as he follows her back to the path.

Ride to Strawberry takes a while but Flo shortens the trip by refusing to collect debt from a man mister Strauss mentioned, she'd rather give her own money before collecting or beating it out of a poor man. Arthur argues for a while but ultimately gives in, money is still money no matter where it comes from and somehow he ends up defining Florence as the biggest fool in the situation. She couldn't care less.

They arrive in the evening and leave their horses by the shop across the sheriff's. Arthur notices how folk at the front of the store look at Flo's jeans and pulls her back towards the hitching post between their horses, clutching two badges Hosea stole for them in his other hand. He's becoming paranoid.

„Maybe you should go and change." He recommends quickly looking away when she raises her eyebrows, surprised. „Last thing we need is attention."

„Don't tell me what to wear." Flo shakes her head at his wandering eyes.

She grabs a sheriff's badge from his hand and walks to the building, ignoring Arthur's persistent whispers to return. Grunting along, he picks up the pace after her. A sudden yawn overwhelms him but he contains his focus and pins the deputy badge on his leather jacket.

„Look out, they're taking over our jobs too!" deputy laughs at Flo who doesn't look at him as she approaches the sheriff.

Two men, younger one trying to impress his boss with sexist humor, and town sheriff share a common feeling but each handle and show it differently.

„Playin' dress up is fun, but I'd leave this one for the bedroom if I was you." Deputy gets serious as Arthur steps on the wooden stairs making the whole porch squeal under his weight. „Why are you here?"

„I believe you have imprisoned an outlaw here." Flo begins confidently pretending to have a deeper voice which makes Arthur chuckle.

„I might have one or two, yes." Sheriff squirms in his chair thoroughly observing both.

„My colleague and I are from, uh, Lemoyne. Been lookin' for Micah Bell all over the state. You wouldn't believe the bounty on his head!"

Arthur slowly blinks, regretting for what she said, painfully aware of what follows.

Sheriff's eyes widen and he leans forward with intrigue, fingers interlocked. "How much?"

„Why is that important?" Arthur interrupts before Flo gets them in deeper.

„Eight hundred dollars." Flo nods her head while sheriff and deputy exchange looks. „He's done some nasty things."

„It would seem so." sheriff gets up takong two steps closer to her." As much as I'd like to see him hang tomorrow for what he's done here... From one lawman to the other," he rests hands on his gun belt. „you know how stressful our line of duty is. Fools like him are ganging up on poor townsfolk of ours every other day."

Flo persistently nods, pressing her lips to keep a straight face but she desires to see him hang as well. They can only imagine what else he's done but hanging is probably not the worst punishment Micah deserves.

„Tell you what, law-woman, you give us that bounty and we give you the prisoner."

Flo definitely doesn't expect that kind of proposal. Glancing quickly at Arthur she sees him clutching his satchel, unaware of thirteen pathetic dollars hiding inside.

„We didn't bring the money with us but we can send it your way with a stagecoach once we're back."

„Listen missy, we ain't no idiots! I'm sure you won't send us a single dollar once you get back. In this land every county is for themselves, us included."

„How's you give us 'til tomorrow evening and we get you that bounty." Arthur interrupts the deputy standing shoulder to shoulder next to Flo, crossing arms on his chest to warm up palms between upper arms and his torso.

Men exchange looks and nod with acceptance of his offer. „We'll see you then."

Arthur jerks Flo's shoulder while turning and they walk away from men in silence. They reach their horses and while Flo processes what happened, Arthur grabs his bedroll and gives Salem two carrots to nibble.

„Where are we gonna get that money?" nervous lip biting is a nasty habbit she posesses.

„Unless you got eight hundred dollars on ya, we're gonna have to earn it." He snorts. „You had to say it! It had to be eight hundred! Why didn't you just round it up at thousand?!"

„I didn't think they'd ask for the money, they're lawmen!"

"There's a lotta things you don't know either but what's done is done. We need a place to rest." Arthur sees a welcoming center with vacant rooms sign displayed. „How much do you have?"

„About fiffty."

„We should get one room only. Gonna need all the cash we can get, thanks to your generosity."

„Don't forget some of that is for debt money you wanted to collect."

„I might have second thoughts on that."


	2. Chapter Two

Room costs them 5 dollars which is more than they anticipated. Arthur places his bedroll by the window and steals pillow and a blanket from the bed while Flo takes a bath. Considering local saloon is closed and that he hasn't seen her carry any food along, he puts a piece of bread and canned salmon on the cupboard while nibbling his beef dinner.

Flo returns to the room fresh and clean and examines Arthur's fixed gaze on the mirror as she passes by him and sits on the bed. Curled up on the floor and obviously worried, he doesn't seem so intimidating anymore. She didn't plan on having any small talk with him tonight but once she admits to heeself he's good enough to share food with her, Flo changes her mind hoping to ease his.

„I can have a little chit-chat with the post clerk and see if he has any valuables needin' delivery tomorrow." She snickers opening the canned fish.

Arthur forces a smile looking down at his meal, frustrated with the whole situation. „I personally think we can only do this Micah's way."

„No one has to die. He's not worth it."

„No one ever has to die but where'd we be now if we were do-gooders?"

„We wouldn't be  _lawmen_  pretendin' and saving one person who actually deserves to be in jail, that's for sure."

He nods in agreement while picking breadcrumbs off the floor then gets up to throw it out the window. „If you don't like him so much, why'd you came along?"

„Should ask you the same thing. Besides, I already told ya why."

Flo makes herself comfortable in the cozy, warm bed and just when Arthur's about to take his boots off, she stops him.

„You should take a bath first. I can smell you."

„Well I ain't smellin' next to you!"

„It's a small room."

He hesitates when she turns away from him, even thinks of sleeping outside before cooling his nerves down. ItIt too cold outside to be stubborn, even for him.

Arthur enjoys the bath though, and when knocking on the door sounds off hesitation is far from what he's feeling.

Maid enters the bathroom but upon seeing him, freezes. „Oh, i-it's you sir." Just when she's about to pull back, Arthur turns his head towards her.

„You comin' in?" He's eager for a thorough wash.

„B-but your wife, sir?"

„Don't worry about her."

Predicting he'd take a long bath, because god knows when was the last time he had one, Flo sneaks out and makes way towards the post office. If she gets all the needed information now, she'll rest easy and be ready for the long day ahead of them.

„Hey, over here." A familiar voice whispers from the alley between the welcome center and jail, just as she's about to walk past it.

Flo leans closer, squinting her eyes for a better vision in the dark but can't see a thing in front of her. However, she recognizes the voice almost instantly and slowly approaches the source.

„I remember you, tootsy." He slightly raises his voice. „You are Sean's old friend."

„Micah." She acknowledges him glad that jail bars are keeping him cold tonight.

„I know we have interesting past but as you can see I'm in a bit of a.. I'm in a bit of a mess here."

„I can't see a thing." Flo sarcastically smirks turning toowards the main road.

He groans. „All ya gotta do is break this rusty metal, tootsy."

„Is that all?"

Micah squints his eyes at her silhouette. „Lend me that gun of yours and you can be on your way."

„Arthur Morgan and I are already on your case. And I ain't gonna let you kill no one."

Micah releases the bars out of the grip, disappointed. With them two working together he might as well go to sleep straight away, knowing he'll wake up well rested, on the other side, safe and free.

„So what's your plan?"

„The post office."

He bursts out laughing, bringing himself to a choking cough. „That is the shittiest idea ever! It's the poorest post office in the county! You've gone mad."

„I'm talking 'bout deliveries, pinhead. Plenty of big ol' houses around the area so I figured we might get lucky."

„So they're dirty, the sheriff and idiot deputy? Asked you for cash, huh?"

„We might've presented ourselves as lawmen from Lemoyne. With a big bounty on your head."

„Argh, I don't wanna know the rest. Just get me outta this rat hole."

She leaves him without a word and paces downhill towards the post office. Porch light is still on and Flo hopes the clerk is the one creating the noise inside. She silently climbs the wooden set of stairs but is surprised by two different shadows behind curtains of the closest window. Couple of swear words hiss between what sounds like aggressive rumbling through delivery bags. Leaning on the cold wall protecting her from whoever's behind it, she clutches her revolver and slows down her breathing. Hair is wet but it still manages to stick to her cold, sweat-covered forehead and cheeks. Seems like someone else decided to steal their job tonight.

Couple of minutes pass by and she realizes she's only wasting time when they could run off with the take any second now. There is no time to get Arthur to help and she has fought more than two men on multiple occasions before so this time won't be any different. Flo shuffles against the wall towards the ajared front door. She opens the door wide enough to slip through, but slow enough to avoid any creaks. Once in she faces backs of two men making a mess out of the office, tattered letters scattered all over as they continue sniffing through three delivery bags. Flo hesitates clutching the revolver in her hands and nervously lip biting but ultimately moves towards them. Her big mouth got them in this mess and she's going to get them out of it.

Silently lowering her feet on two floorboards instead of one each time she takes a step, she finds herself behind one of men rising up to stretch. Without any prolonging she takes a swing with the revolver against his hindhead. He falls on one of the bags as the other guy turns around in shock, quickly reaching out for his gun.

„Don't you dare!" nose crinkling, she points her weapon at him.

Man slowly raises both of his hands to shoulder level while Flo prompts him to shuffle towards the opposite side of the room, away from delivery bags and his unconscious friend. Once there, she grabs the rope off of his belt and ties his hands behind his back making sure it's tight enough to avoid any further surprises. As she crouches to tie his feet together Flo hears gun hammer snap right behind her head.

„Untie him." Man behind her calmly commands but she doesn't move, instead looks around her surroundings speculating on what's her next move.

He aggressively pulls her hair lifting her upright and turning her head to face him, repeating his words through an impatient growl. Flo drops the revolver due to persistent pain and grabs his hand with both of hers to ease up his tight grasp.

„Thought you'd be in Lemoyne by now gettin' our bounty, missy!" deputy chuckles through a smug releasing her hair and sliding the gun away from reach, continuously holding  _his_  at her. „Guess we all have secrets. Untie him."


	3. Chapter Three

He's been lying in his bedroll for almost an hour, constantly squirming for more comfort. Arthur can't help but ponder on where, when and why Flo left. He initially considers she might've changed her mind on sharing the room with him which makes him regret taking a bath just to please her when she obviously couldn't care less. Maybe she left after realizing he doesn't really need her help, making a first great decision right there. He turns towards the window once again, closing his eyes and determined to let go and fall asleep.

Whether it's intuition or a simple worry keeping him awake, Arthur gets up and opens the window, cold breeze raising hair on his arms as he shudders. He looks down on the street looking for something, anything just to give him a reason to get out and look for her.

Out of the dark, distant part of the town, three figures emerge, rushing uphill. Arthur lowers behind the window frame just enough for his eyes to follow where they go. Once they're close enough for him to distinguish a man forcing a woman by her arm and another man following, he contemplates if Flo really went out only to get herself in trouble. They approach the sheriff's and Arthur puts on his fur coat, forgetting he needs a shirt too but at least he didn't go to sleep without his pants on or else he'd miss that too. Glancing back at the room before leaving, Flo's jacket grabs his attention lying on the floor behind the bed.

Deputy shoves her inside the building locking the door after his partner shuffles inside. They silently exchange anxious looks while Flo doesn't remove judging, squinting eyes off of deputy. He moves around the room clearly disturbed before grabbing her arm planning to tie her up. She surprises him with a hunting knife piercing through his wrist and a painful scream echoes down to jail cells waking Micah up. She sprints towards the staircas, slamming the door behind her and trips several times on her way down.

„Micah!" she shouts for him between restless breaths and heart pounding almost like it will burst out of her chest. Smell of black mold and wet stone brings back memories of her days spent in jail whilst on the _gallows waiting list_. It took her months to enjoy a nightmare-free sleep from all the horrors this ambiance reminds her of. „We have to go now!"

He's resting hands on the horizontal cell bar when she approaches. Micah nods at the key holder behind her and she grabs a handful then tries to force each one inside the lock before finding a match.

„You don't have any guns on you?!" he growls after observing her short, weaponless stature. „How are you still breathin'?!"

„They could've killed me five times by now. Guess it ain't my time yet."

Suspicious silence follows and not a single creak is heard from both levels of the building. Deputy is well aware of the rifle cabinet downstairs and instructs his partner to wait at the top of the stairs. He then tires to tie a piece of fabric around the knife and his wrist tightly enough to keep it from moving but right before wrapping up, Arthur breaks in pointing a shotgun at his face. The other guy hides behind the door more focused on what's happening in the jail as he believes deputy can handle himself.

„Where is she?" he grunts looking like a maniac with his bare chest visible underneath the coat.

„I-I don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout sir." Deputy cowardly responds with a cracking voice, hiding his injured arm behind his back.

„Don't lie to me boah, I saw you drag her inside!"

Downstairs Flo is refusing to go through another massacre with Micah, urging him to give her the rifle. „I don't trust ya with it." she whispers through her teeth to sound aggressive.

„You've had your chance and gloriously failed. It's my turn now."

They're huddled against the wall next to the first step, predicting someone will come down any moment but the man at the top of the staircase is more focused on what's going on with the deputy. This is not what he signed up for.

„If you shoot anyone I'll kill ya."

„Even if they're about to kill us? You betta get your priorities straight, tootsy." He shrugs off her effort and carelessly reveals himself to the armed thug who doesn't expect any action this soon. Before he can react Micah shoots him with the rifle tightly clutched at hip level.

„You are hopeless."

Arthur gets startled by the muffled gunshot and deputy takes his chance to shoot him but Micah is once again step ahead, busting through the jail door and aiming at deputy's head.

„Micah, that's enough!" Flo shouts as she furiously climbs the stairs, ready to jump on and disarm him at the same time. „Do you really think no one heard that shot?"

„What the hell have you been up to?" Arthur interrupts them disarming the deputy and hitting him in the head which leaves him unconscious. „You couldn't wait 'til mornin'?"

Flo pushes through between the door frame and Micah who doesn't think of giving her space but instead examines his new rifle. „If I did that our post office bounty would be long gone thanks to this pinhead." She kicks deputy's leg on her way towards Arthur. „I guess it don't matter now."

„We can still collect that bounty huh, cowpoke?"

„Not a chance. We're damn lucky if they don't notice us now, let alone if we decide to stay any longer."

„Let's just go already." Flo takes deputy's gun from Arthur not planning on returning to the post office to get hers under any circumstances. „I've had enough of this place."

Micah doesn't even try to argue with both of them so he complies with their _boring_ plan for now. They sneak out towards their horses, Arthur allows Micah to saddle up behind him while Flo grabs a spare coat out of the bag tightened to her saddle. Once out of the town they speed up their horses and Micah clasps his arms around Arthur to annoy him, only to feel bare skin underneath his palms.

„Why the hell are you naked?!" he immediately pulls his hands back and decides to hold onto the saddle instead.

„I was about to sleep when I saw _this one_ ," he nods at Flo riding in front of them. „gettin' herself in trouble. Figured she ain't got much time left so I didn't waste mine."

„I think I handled it well." She brags. „This whole thing could've ended much worse."

„Still, you should put another shirt on, Morgan." Micah nags, losing his balance as the horses gallop faster.

They arrive at Horseshoe Overlook by early morning, disturbing Uncle and Pearson as they settle in. They both acknowledge Micah is back but don't spend too much time around him, instead Uncle sits by the fire with a freshly opened bottle while Pearson goes on to brew coffee.

Flo takes a deep breath as she leaves her tent after changing, appreciating the freedom she's given, instead of a wrongful conviction, rotten jail cell and what seemed like inevitable death sentence. Her pupils dilate at the view from the edge of the cliff and she takes a second to absorb and keep it in her memory. Cold scratch over the bruise on her bare arm disturbs the peaceful moment she was having, only to see Arthur who decided to sneak next to her.

„Could get used to this view." Flo looks at him, then traces his eyes' sight back at the valley.

„It feels like we ain't worth it." Arthur replies with hesitation.

„What makes you think that?"

„Savin' people who shouldn't be saved, killin' like it's up to us to take those lives, stealin'..." he shrugs his shoulders. „It just seems too good to be true. Folks like us takin' pleasure in somethin' so innocent."

„I'm sure there will come a time to redeem ourselves. And who knows, maybe we end up worthy of it after all."

„Maybe." He agrees avoiding to return the smile. Arthur stretches instead. „Well until then I've got an idiot named Sean to save... I'll be on my way to Blackwater later today to meet with Javier and Charles... Wanna join in on the fun?"

„As much as I'd love to say yes," she slowly turns back towards the camp fire, arms crossed over her chest. „I think you boys will be just fine without me. I'm sure you've had enough of me for today."

„Nah, ya did good. A bit sloppy but good. At least we avoided a massacre."

„We sure did."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the story some time after Van der Linde gang relocates to Clemens Point but before infiltrating Rhodes.

„Goddamn you Sean!" Karen's sudden scream upsets the birds which immediately fly off the surrounding treetops where they were carefree and daydreaming just moments ago. „Where's my damn clothes?!" she peaks out of her tent with her head, holding the cloth presumably to hide the rest of her.

„Maybe it's a sign you should wear something that doesn't make you look like one of them saloon girls." Javier shares his thoughts guarding Sean who's squirming on the ground of a tent opposite to Karen's.

„I don't care what I look like, just give them back!"

The crazy expression she holds with raised eyebrows and tightly pressed lips frighten Javier who looks at Sean over the shoulder. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Sean stands upright, dressed in Karen's shirt and dress spreading his arms. „What do ya think, mate?"

„Well, with some hard make up on you could easily pass..." Javier scratches his chin as Charles walks by ignoring them. „To a blind man!"

Sean swears at him, they start an argument and the noise kicks Flo's attention away from the book she's been reading. Leaned on the rock next to her tent, she's reading _Sense and Sensibility_ for second time. It's a copy she stole off a stagecoach several months ago. Sean's been back for a while and didn't really do anything besides messing with Karen, drinking or stirring the gang up with his tiring pranks. But she couldn't distinguish if everyone was always this tense since she's been with them for less than a month and sometimes even years aren't enough to _really_ know someone. However, Flo understands where Sean's need for amusement comes from even if it's not always appropriate.

„May I ask why?" she gets up, leaving the open book on the ground, and approaches the boys while wiping the dirt off jeans.

Sean looks at her and his frowny expression lights up. „Okay Flo, I think you might be the right person for this job." He admits still ignoring Karen's hopeless shouting. He's the only one calling Flo by her nickname.

„I ain't gonna take you seriously 'til you give the poor girl her clothes back, okay?"

He presses his lips looking down on the ground and obediently shuffles towards Karen's tent, unprepared for whatever punishment she's got for him.

„So what's the job?" she asks Javier through an uncontrollable smirk his irresistible eyes cause.

„He found a saloon in Saint Denis that sits on a whole lotta cash."

„And how does him pretendin' to be a woman fit in?"

„That's the thing uhm, they sell girls to rich folk."

„What? Tell me Sean ain't doin' it for money." She sighs, crossing arms over her chest. She already knows the answer. „Tell me he's doin' it to stop 'em."

„I mean," He scratches the back of his head, switching his weight bearing. „you can tell by his clothes why he's doin' it."

„You wanna help?"

He furrows his brow knowing it's bad and easily accepts the offer she gives him. Between all the wrongdoing he's committed, might as well do some good in the world for a change.

Trusting she gave Sean enough time to change, this time it's Flo the one screaming his name. „Forced prostitution?! Is that what ya want to be known for next, Sean?!"

He almost trips coming out of Karen's tent and paces back towards them. „What are ya talkin' 'bout, lass?"

She forces her index into his chest as she makes her demand. „You're gonna take us to that saloon and we're gonna stop this."

„Stop what?" Arthur, obviously eavesdropping, gets off his horse upon returning from a day-long hunting trip.

„Ah Morgan, my friend!" Sean pushes between Flo and Javier, arms reaching out to Arthur as he desperately tries to get someone who will support his plan. „I found a fancy saloon that has a side job every night."

„Forced prostitution." Flo adds, cold-bloodedly, not to spare Arthur of the key detail.

He takes his hunting gloves off while they eagerly wait for his answer. „Best not to mess with it."

„What?!" both Flo and Sean exclaim.

„We can't tell how big this is, I mean I ain't ever heard of it and he says it's happenin' every day." He bumps thighs with his hands trying to  _show_  how badly they can't do anything about it.

„That is a reason more to stop them."

„It's too risky."

„We can go there and inspect the situation." She moves closer to him to continue the persuasion. „If it's easy enough we shut it down."

„And if it ain't?"

„We turn around and pretend we weren't even there." She lies but does it well, not breaking eye contact while Arthur looks away.

„We should do it." Javier breaks his silence and stands next to her, partially because he wants to do it _for her_.

„I found this job so I can't promise I ain't stealin' any money." Sean slows his movement towards them. „ _But_ , I guess it's for a good cause."

Arthur observes at all three of them relying on his approval. What surprises him the most is that he finally needs to approve something positive, something the civilized world would actually consider _good_ , not outlaws. A glimmer of hope emerges in him indicating that they're not past their time yet, if they're willing to change and fit in with the rest.

„I see you made the decision for me. Just tell me when we're goin' and we'll deal with the rest on the way."


	5. Chapter Five

Flo, Arthur, Sean and Javier are on their way to Saint Denis by late afternoon. Although they don't have a clear plan yet, before they left Sean tried to persuade rest of the girls to join them just in case they need another one, which made them only more worried for Flo and even more discouraged to join in.

Weather is suitable for their topless carriage but not for the fancy suits they borrowed, Sean and Javier from Trelawny, while Arthur helped himself in Dutch's wardrobe while he was gone knowing he wouldn't mind. The three regret they changed so soon during the heat wave that seized Lemoyne unlike Flo who's rushing the horses to get there on time. Mixed scent of wild oregano, oleander and yarrow reminds the boys of the last time they've been at the sea. Years ago the times were already far from simple but at least they could stop to enjoy the little things more often than now.

Javier stares at the distance behind them as carriage rocks riding over the bumpy gravel road. „Maybe we can all present ourselves as the buyers."

„And get no money from this job? Not a chance." Sean argues rubbing his eyes.

„How will she get away if they pick her?"

„I've seen her handle worse than that, with only her wit and will to live! Talk about lucky!"

Javier remains silent, secretly glancing at Flo who is tirelessly steering the horses to their destination.

Arthur jumps in with a more _substantial_ question. „What about security?"

„That'll be easy. Lad who told me 'bout the occasion is one of guards who'll welcome us at the entrance. Let's just say he ain't happy with the pay to keep his mouth shut."

„That ain't suspicious to you at all?"

„Lack of security means _the buyers_ are capable of defendin' themselves, making it more difficult for us." Flo shares her understanding of the situation with them ,slowing the horses before riding through the swamp.

„That's why my guard will let us in with guns, otherwise we'd have to be on the list."

„There's a list too? This' just gettin' better and better!" Arthur complains refusing to share bottle of bourbon Sean offers him.

Humid rises and the treetop shade gives them protection from the sun for a short time before factory smog replaces fresh air. Is that civilization?

„Name please?" fancy dressed, bearded man with a top hat addresses Arthur, pressing a notebook to his chest.

„Tacitus Kilgore." He answers, not surprised by the deficit of _Sean's guy_. It's not the first time.

„On whose behalf?"

„We are, uhm, representatives of a new saloon in Armadillo."

„Pleasure to meet you. I am Samuel Barrett." He says, swiping pages through his notebook. „You are far from home, mister Kilgore. Unfortunately, we don't have your name on the list so I'm going to have to ask you and your partners to leave any weapons with me."

Sean covers his mouth half way, glancing at Javier when Arthur nonchalantly gives away his two guns. He did not expect the guard to bail out but he's nowhere to be found. Javier leaves his revolver while Flo stands by Arthur chin up, implying she doesn't carry any firearms. Wearing a tailored black coat, she's got nothing to hide besides her dress and desire to end this affair even if she has to do it on her own.

She turns her head towards Arthur and he looks back at her. „Thanks for doin' this." Flo _is_ thankful but also ready to continue on her own if they decide to back away. „I figure you don't usually do," she sighs through a smile. „ _noble_ things."

„Awh, what's the matter miss Roberts? Don't believe in change?" hands clutch his belt.

„Not yet but _I_ _just might_."

Respectable saloon's basement looks nothing like the main floor. Red light's illumination is leaving a nefarious tone over patchy cement walls and all the _gentlemen_ Flo observes as she walks in, can finally be perceived as the monsters they truly are. There is nothing she despises more than men who abuse their generous enough advantage on this world. Slightly elevated stage at the far end of the room is surrounded by eight round tables but majority of guests are still standing and conversing the time away.

Maid is the only girl smiling when she offers to take her coat off but even _her_ smile shouldn't be interpreted as true. Rest of the girls are sitting by the stage, five on each side, dressed in corsets, skirts and fabric covering their feet but barely represent a kind of footwear. Their phlegmatic facial expressions, surrounded by eating, drinking and laughter, confuse Sean's emotions and he ultimately forgets about the money. Clasping his wrist with frustration, Arthur wasn't aware this has been going on in front of his nose. It's been days since he rode into the town for the first time.

„This is an auction." Javier whispers to Arthur's ear as Barrett passes by them with excitement.

„Ah mister Cornwall!" he spreads his arms walking towards a group of men at the bar.

Arthur's blood freezes and Sean rashly turns towards him, eyes wide open.

„Please, mister Cornwall is my uncle. Call me Michael." A young man shakes his hand, places arm over his shoulder and pulls him closer to the group.

„Of course, now do tell me about that proposition of yours."

Without second thoughts, Arthur grabs Flo's hand soon as she's out of her coat and takes her to the nearest unoccupied part of the basement, swearing to his chin. „If _a Cornwall_ is here, this place is crawlin' in his men and you best believe there will be bloodshed if we decide to make a move."

„You saw those girls. I know why I'm here but if you wanna leave do it now." Flo gently draws her hand out of his tight grip, convinced he's unaware of his strength.

„You're asking me to risk a whole lot."

„Did you not hear what I just said?"

„I ain't gonna leave ya on your own."

„I'm not another member of your gang, Arthur. You don't owe me a thing."

„Listen, I came to help you but-"

„My friends, I'm leavin' but I'll wait on ya outside." Sean interrupts them with a wide smile holding hands behind his back. „Oh and Arthur," he turns to his ear preventing Flo from hearing the rest. „we've got a _plan_."

Before getting a chance to ask what he means, Sean casually walks away and Arthur's confused stare traces him before meeting with Javier's.

„At least you ain't the only one about to chicken out." Flo taunts with an impudent tone and leaves for the bar.

Feeling uneasy from allowing herself liberty to believe they'd _try_ to do good, Flo takes a moment to think over her plan. Whatever proposition young Cornwall has for Barrett, she needs to find out fast and before doing anything else. Walking through the crowd she inconspicuously lowers the corset over her dress' fabric, slender sleeves falling of her shoulders.

Instead of going after her, Arthur decides to let some time pass before a normal conversation with her. Flo's argument is stronger than his anyways. He scuffs back to Javier who took an opportunity to order some whiskey. Arthur grabs the glass from his friend's hand without a word and finishes it in one shot while looking at Flo approach Cornwall and his group of men.

„Did Sean tell you?"

„Tell me what?" he responds indifferently, still holding a sour expression at Flo who starts talking to Barrett.

„Cornwall's nephew is here!" annoyed Javier jerks his shoulder for attention and doesn't continue before Arthur looks at him. It's like he's demented. „Whaddaya think Dutch would do if he was here?"

Arthur shifts his weight and smiles looking down, understanding what he's being told. Uncontrollable laughter bursts out of his mouth, gaining attention from two men near them. Lowering the glass to hip level he experiences the urge to become invisible; to steal a moment alone and think for himself. On one side there's Flo with her righteousness and he can't blame her because she _is_ right but there's no way she can manage without their help. On the other there's Dutch and his plan for the gang's future, lately prone to procrastination and based solely on their monetary needs.

Once again Arthur has cursed privilege to hold the burden of choosing one or the other.


	6. Chapter Six

Arthur calms down when him and Javier sit at the lone table for more privacy. Fingers interlaced on polished mahogany he states the obvious, head turned towards the bar. „You wanna abduct the nephew."

„We won't have another opportunity like this and we need the-"

„The money, yeah. Shit you sound just like _him_."

Javier leans forward slightly over the table, resting his elbows. He already forgot why they came here in the first place or at least how he felt on his way to do good and impress Flo. „I ain't gotta clue why you have conscience out of a sudden but Sean's already gettin' our weapons inside."

He looks at his friend and examines the well-known, notorious mix of excited and impatient expression right before a big score. They do need the money but they also risk innocent, oblivious lives surrounding them. With Sean and Javier together and under Dutch's strong influence, it's happening and he can't do a thing to prevent it unless he's in the mood for argument and justifying his actions to their leader.

Boring Flo to death mister Barrett talks of how he's leading his saloon, giving useless advice while she's attempting to focus on what Cornwall's discussing with his group. Barrett's words get lost somewhere on the way towards her ears while eyes are forcefully concentrated on dark-haired man in his early thirties with the behavior of an adolescent. When the idea kicks in her face lights up through bold seriousness. Without a formal introduction she might appear suspicious so Flo makes a move.

„Why is Cornwall here?" her pulse speeds up causing palpitation as she waits for old man's answer.

Stunned because she talked so suddenly, Barrett takes a second to forget whatever he was about to tell her earlier. „Why he's interested in purchasing all of our girls. Gonna open a saloon himself, fancy one too. He's a serious competition to you and mister Kilgore tonight. I mean, y'know how rich he is."

„I've no clue." she finally takes her stare off him and gives attention to Barrett, proposing through a steady eye contact. „Could you introduce us?"

He nods in agreement, still holding a bland grin on his face although disappointed with her for ignoring the generous consultation. Looking behind he calls for Cornwall who immediately excuses himself from the group and joins them. He stands in between and Flo leans back as he orders whiskey for all three of them, sharing a curious glance with her as he does it. She never felt a man smell as intoxicated as he does and most of men in the gang _do_ use cologne.

„Mister, erm, Michael this is…"

She had to forget about something. „Marianne."

„My pleasure." He responds, kissing the top of her hand and just then Flo realizes she didn't even notice he's been holding it. „What brings you to Saint Denis, Marianne?" the longer he stares at her green eyes the more he wants for Barrett to give them some space before auction begins.

„She's opening a saloon in Armadillo."

„Really? I just rode through that god forsaken place last week."

Her pupils dilate when he doesn't say anything but continues to look at her in silence and she hopes he won't go into any details. Barrett finally leaves once realizing they won't pay much attention to him because Flo just asked Cornwall for advice on saloon leading. He gets his glass of whiskey and mingles about as it's not yet time to start the auction.

„How do we go on 'bout this then?"

„Looks like miss Roberts is step ahead of us." Javier smirks pointing at the bar where Flo and Cornwall appear to lead an interesting conversation. „We need to have a chat with her."

Arthur looks at the way her lips turn into a weak smile while listening to whatever Cornwall's on about and there's something suspiciously fake in it, as if she already has a plan of her own. „Let her come to us first."

„She doesn't look like she's gonna do so anytime soon but whatever you say."

„So we kidnap him and what, bring to the camp?"

„With a bag over head, yes."

„I had a feelin' night would turn ugly, but not _this_ bad."

„We can get a whole lotta cash from it, maybe enough for us to finally disappear."

„Disappear where? We haven't left a single trace after every shit show we had and somehow both Pinkertons _and_ O'Driscolls still breathe on our necks."

„Could send a letter with ransom instructions and ask them to meet us far away from the camp."

„Best believe that'll turn into a massacre if we ain't careful enough."

„Not to worry Arthur, we will be." Javier finishes his drink and they observe how the maid and presumably a madam fix up girls' make up and hairdos.

„How does a man like you decide to open a saloon?" Flo leans on her hand resting at the bar top, feeling a bit lumpy. He's been pouring her drinks ever since they met. „Surely you had other plans with your life."

„My family told me to go out and make a name for myself but I was quite enjoying the careless, high society life. So I've decided to go with the easiest job in the world."

„Prostitution?"

„Well, that too I guess."

„Y'know these girls didn't have a choice, right?"

„Neither did I to be honest with ya, but that's life."

„You can't really compare their lives to your own."

„I believe we're all the same, only born in different circumstances."

„How very sympathetic of you." She lies tilting her neck back while his proud eyes fall down onto barely visible corset creases he's ready to rip off her.

„We should go somewhere private."

„I've been waitin' on you to say so. I'll be right back."

She awkwardly slides off the bar stool giggling while Cornwall stares with eagerness as Flo disappears in the crowd. Takes her a couple of minutes of going through strangers' faces and just when she's about to give up, believing they left her, she stumbles upon the boys moping at their drinks in silence. Pulling the chair next to Arthur, she sits down and greets them with the biggest grin on her face they've witnessed so far.

Arthur looks at Javier playing with his half full glass and winks at him. „Told ya."

„Cornwall wants to buy them all for _his own_ saloon."

Boys exchange surprised looks figuring their plan is not far too different from hers after all.

„It's easier to take just him down instead of smuggling the girls out." Arthur adds scratching his chin, hoping she won't make any rash conclusions.

„No, we can do both. Just imagine the disorder we create with his disappearance all while one of us gets the girls to the carriage."

„It's too dangerous for everyone to be on it at the same time."

„Then we steal another horse and one goes off with Cornwall, leaving him wherever."

„I guess," Arthur sighs and leans back in his chair, aware Flo has no idea how they really want to deal with Cornwall. „we can do it and meet back at the camp. But how will ya get _him_ alone?"

„Room three on the first floor. One of you get in and give me a minute or two to bring him there. Door's already open."

Returning to the bar Cornwall forces another full glass into her hand and she involuntarily accepts it as they both look at the stage where a band is preparing to play. He rests his head behind her back and over the shoulder. Alcohol is the only thing she can smell of him now.

Everyone focuses on the guitarist who begins a playful tune while singer clears her throat. Arthur and Javier get up at the same time and their looks meet with confusion.

„What you doin'?" Javier stutters.

„Going upstairs. You?"

„Same." He responds and they both sit back down.

_While strolling through the park one day_

_In the merry merry month of May_

_I was taken by surprise_

_By a pair of roguish eyes_

_I was scared but I didn't run away_

„So get goin' then." Arthur gives up with ease although he impatiently waited for the right moment to get up.

_He walked along so daintily_

_Moving as graceful as can be_

_His legs were like the trunks of trees_

_I hardly came up to his knees_

„Nah you got up first." Javier protests and waves his hand but the disappointment on his face is apparent. „I'll wait for Sean and we'll get the girls outside."

One eyebrow raises as Arthur observes this fresh but awkward demeanor from his friend. „Okay."

Once he leaves the basement climbing up to the ground floor only to witness another party in full swing but much more _wild_. Arthur sees Sean babbling with a guard who wasn't at the entrance earlier and approaches him.

„Ah, Arthur my friend!" Sean taps his back and pulls him closer to them, insensibly handing him his weapon. „Meet my friend!"

Arthur shakes hands with the man clearly afraid of his posture and the tight grip his fingers suffer before he successfully tugs them out. „ _Sean's guy_. I never met one of you before which makes this an occasion to celebrate," he looks back at Sean and changes his demeanor to rough before whispering. „but we ain't got the _time_. Miss Florence and I will meet with young Cornwall while you and Javier help the ladies move outside." Before Sean can utter what he has to say, Arthur prevents him, walking backwards to another set of stairs. „No questions and _no time_."

Flo gives him about three songs worth of time to hide inside the room and to get Cornwall irreversibly drunk for the evening. He can still at least stand on his feet with a little bit of wiggle in his walk when they go to her room. While she pretends to open the lock he leans on the wall to her left and gazes at her, eyes barely open.

„You are _beautiful_." Too bad he can't see her cheeks blush when she opens the door.

„Now, now no need to lie mister Cornwall." Releasing hair out of the headband, thick brown locks dance loosely on her back and chest as she waltzes through the room.

She notices the night stand is missing a flower vase before playfully jumping on the bed, turning towards the drunken wretch who pulls shirt out of his trousers, suede suit already lying on the floor.

„It's everything but lie, Marianne." He crouches between Flo's legs and places cold hands underneath the dress and over her bare knees, slowly spreading them apart.

She tries to keep her legs in place while he struggles, then notices the cupboard behind him slowly opening with a faint creak. Arthur comes out holding the missing vase in one hand, retaining his gun in the other and smirking while carefully moving closer. Flo sits upright and brings Cornwall's attention to her face. She strokes his hair then places hand over his left ear, that way it's less likely he will hear Arthur's footsteps. Leaning in she stares at his eyes and almost feels sorry when pushing him backwards on the floor. Cornwall manages to lean on his lower arms to keep his back in mid-rise while releasing an excited, almost sinister snickering.

„Close your eyes Michael." she whispers and he follows the instruction.

Cornwall's fairly close to losing consciousness anyways before Arthur decides to crack the vase against his head.


	7. Chapter Seven

„I feel like you've done this before." Arthur looks at young Cornwall in deep sleep almost like he's hibernating and proceeds to tie him up.

„I have but it doesn't usually end this way." Flo jumps over the body and crouches over her suitcase by the window. „Can ya turn around when you finish?"

Struggling, he looks up to her and understands she wants to change clothes." Sure but uh, why don't ya keep that dress on?"

„Would it make you _happier_ if I do?"

„Maybe."

„Then I won't." At first she didn't want to waste any time spreading out the clouded-panel separator but she ultimately does so, placing it between them to change in peace.

Arthur finishes up but he forgot to bring a bag so he uses a neckerchief to blindfold the unconscious Cornwall. Straightening upwards his eyes meet with Flo's faint silhouette, freeing herself from the tight corset which already began to hurt her ribs with every breath. His posture loosens and pulse speeds up. Arthur is suddenly fighting desire. He's been ignoring the familiar, dreadful signs of attraction since Strawberry, every time he'd see her in the camp. Flo didn't come around too often, having her own mysterious errands to run, but when she was present he'd carefully pick a moment and try to tease out the secrets Hosea and her have been keeping from him. He'd use that as an excuse for talking to her but he begins to think it might be for something else completely unnecessary and possibly dangerous. Still his mind continues to wonder where it shouldn't. _If only he had more time_.

He wraps arms around himself, massaging biceps as he turns his back to her and impatiently shrugs over the shoulder. „You done girl?"

Flo doesn't bother tucking the checked shirt inside her worn jeans and decides to leave hair untied until they're back at the camp. She closes the separator, moves the suitcase on the bed and opens the balcony door for Arthur to sneak Cornwall out. Terrace staircase will lead him straight to the hitching posts at the side of the saloon. He turns towards her and lifts the body effortlessly, only thing that gives him away is his muffled breathing.

„Where will you take him?"

„Need to leave the town unnoticed first." He lies looking down while covering his face with a black bandana. „I'll figure on the way."

She grabs a blanket off the bed and follows him downstairs, looking out for any passers that could find themselves in the ally at this time of the night. Lucky for them there's no one but three horses waiting on their owners. At least before Flo approaches one that Arthur picks, a brown warmblood, and embraces the silken mane to calm it down before tying the body over its back.

Once Cornwall is settled Arthur rests his hand on Flo's shoulder which shudders under the weight. „You be careful now miss Florence."

„Don't ya worry 'bout me." She gushes holding his elbow but secretly supports it for balance.

„Where will you take the girls?"

„Van Horn's station. I'll give them some money and hopefully they find a better life than this."

„You're doin' good. They won't abuse the chance you offered them."

„It ain't just me, Arthur. I hope you're aware of how much you helped me."

„Yeah well, maybe you'll tell me that secret of yours now that you can trust me." He picks on her for hiding it once again, forgetting of his current mendacity. She will only lose more faith in him when se returns to camp only to witness Dutch's hungry eyes over Cornwall.

Flo smiles covering body with the blanket then watches Arthur mount and disappear in the misty, midnight streets of Saint Denis. She can barely wait to see him again eager to share her knowledge on Micah and what he's been up to while the rest struggle to survive.

Craving to tell Arthur this man's been leading _Colm O'Driscoll_ to their gang ever since they left Blackwater.

Regretting she missed to discuss her plan with Sean beforehand, Flo's sitting on the carriage further down from the saloon, ready to flee at any moment. Already changing her mind several times on going back inside to help them, she finally rests assured Sean and Javier can handle it. It feels like hours since she checked out of lodging but the mass racket and confusion bursts out of the saloon, echoing against hollow buildings around, bracing her for the getaway. Several shouts of Cornwall's name make her shiver although she remains calm, at least until hearing a scream for her name.

Flo grabs the shotgun under the footboard and points it at Sean and Javier sprinting towards the carriage, seven women scattered around them but successfully scampering away from clearly upset madam and her maid. Remaining two horses are alarmed as they pass by them, drawing more attention from the saloon's entrance. Flo can plainly distinguish Cornwall's men from the rest of the unfortunate folk. A gunshot sounds off the street and the screams become louder, followed by more gunshots. She stands upright and walks across the carriage to its back not leaving her sight off the gunpoint.

Javier climbs up to get ahold of the reins while Sean clutches the rear part of the carriage and lowers it so the girls can climb with ease, already frightened and disturbed enough. One girl glances at Flo with mistrust but decides not to act on it until she helped the rest to get on the ride, before they're at a secure distance out of the town.

Sean climbs up last and takes out his gun after pulling the latch back up. „Go now!" he instructs and Javier immediately does as he's told, mashing the reins as hard as he can.

Everyone inside the carriage clumsily squirm to the sudden horses' movement as bullets graze the worn out wood. Sean tells the girls to lower their heads before he shuffles next to Flo who fires a couple of warning shots before they turn around the corner.

„Three girls are missing."

„Couldn't save them all Flo. It should be the least of our worries lass, this' bound to get law on their feet." One of Cornwall's follow them on the horse and when Sean notices, it takes him a moment to aim, shoot and leave him dead on sight.

„Not unless we keep goin' like this." She doesn't waste time on thinking what could've been if she decided to get inside instead of waiting for them. There's nothing that can be done now.

Javier keeps the horses steady as they rush through the streets towards boggy outskirts of town but confirms the destination with Flo before making an irreversible turn. „Where to miss Florence?"

„Van Horn."


End file.
